STAR WARS ROGUE JEDI
by Ruby Studio
Summary: With the empire in great power and the rebels being on the run. Little is keeping the sith from obtaining true victory. But the force works in mysterious ways. When a self-taught jedi seeks out a jedi master in hiding to teach her and vaders new apprentice in competition with the emperor's new apprentice, the dark side is about to experience an awakening like no other.


STAR WARS

ROGUE JEDI

*This story takes place before the events of -A New Hope but after Rogue One-*

Character List

Darth Sedna - The last of her race and new apprentice to Darth Sidious. Her species is naturally highly attuned to the force. Unfortunately, violence and evil is not within the nature of her species. Thus making her easy to control for the emperor.

Sedna has taken a strong turn to the dark side of the force and wishes for nothing less than the total destruction of any and all resistance to the empire. Allowing her temper to get the better of her at times, she still is fully capable of holding her own in a fight but would most likely be struck down if she faced a master. However, her power in the force is unmatched by anyone alive.

She stands at five foot ten inches with blackish hair with red and purple highlights. Her eyes are pitch black like that of a typical grey alien. Her skin is paste like yellow.

Darth Scorn - A young boy who observed Darth Vader on one of his missions on a distant planet years ago. During the night of a thunder storm on Coruscant, a platoon of storm troopers led by Vader marched into a hidden recruitment base disguised as a bar.

After the imperial troops made short work of them, Vader had noticed a disturbance in the force. And took note that he could sense that someone was strong with the force. Almost just as strong as he was as a youngling.

Upon following this suspension, he discovered that it was a boy. A teenager no more than the age of 14 or 16. He was leaning against a wall sitting down trying to keep out of the rain. Vader could sense the hate within the child as he came closer to the boy. And reached out his hand to him, with the promise that he could have everything he ever wanted and more. If he joins the Dark Side. And becomes his apprentice.

He stands at Five foot Eleven inches, black hair and yellow sixth eyes. He favors his yellow light saber rather than trading for a red one. And no matter what, he sees Darth Vader more as a father figure rather than a master.

Jedi Apprentice Zara - A teenage girl native to the planet Mirial. Her whole life she had dreams and emotions that where a bit different to her peers. In her adolescent years she could be found speaking with adults of higher education about the aspects of spirituality and life after death.

At the age of 7 she was playing in a field on her own as her mother was preparing a meal for the family at home. Little Zara noticed some rocks and remembered hearing about people that could move things with just thinking about it. Surprisingly, upon trying it, she managed to move them a little bit. Giving her incentive to investigate more about these strange people and if they could teach her.

Upon discovering the history of the Jedi order and the execution of Order 66, she didn't believe that all the Jedi had been killed. It couldn't be possible that such masters of the force could be killed. And surely at least one is out in the galaxy. And she decided that no matter what, she would find him or her and become a Jedi.

As she got older and entered the age of 19, she had managed to save up a rather impressive sum of money. And her desire to travel off her home planet and find a Jedi grew ever more so. While growing up, her studies never did slow down, but rather grew exponentially. She would consume massive books in mere days and wrote down countless books of detailed notes. Looking into stories of people who had encounters with Jedi after the extermination order was given.

She also managed to train herself a little bit in the use of the force, at least with small objects. And trained in blaster combat, hand to hand martial arts. As well as sword and staff weapons. She always did feel a strange connection to the force and was able to see things before they happen. Her dreams always giving her hints and helping her with her life choices. Zara always knew that she had a connection with something more.

And finally, after seeking and meditating for several years. She believed that her work had finally paid off. She found a Name... Maris Brood. And the planet she decided to go to in order to start looking was the same planet that people travel to disappear. It's a starting point... if anything.

She has long white hair and bright pink eyes and red lips. She favors skin tight under armor hidden under loose fitting clothing above. Red happens to be her favorite color.

Ahn Jericho - A talented doctor who spent her entire life learning the practice of medicine and surgical procedures. Her talents have little to no equal in this lifetime since she can perform life saving operation on 20 separate species.

She is a human in her mid 30s but could pass for someone in her early 20s. She has brown eyes, pale skin and blond hair. Thanks to her father being a wealthy man, he was able to provide her with the best possible education in the best school in the galaxy.

However, what he did not expect is that her reputation as the best doctor in the galaxy would reach the ears of the empire. Before he knew it, Darth Vader was entering his home with storm troopers at his beckon call. Not willing to give up his daughters location so quickly, Vader gave his word that no harm would come to him or his loved ones. He simply needs his daughters very special skills. She would be highly paid, and he would be well compensated for his assistance.

Soon after, Ahn became Darth Vaders personal doctor. Someone like him needed skilled hands that could perform shortcuts in medical procedures in order to save valuable time. His investment into her paid off on her first examination of him. She managed to discover over 50 irregularities in his life support system. As well as perform a few quick medical procedures in order to better heal up old battle wounds.

But for her entire service upon his ship, not once did she open her mouth to speak to him on a personal level. He was use to hearing from previous doctors on recommendations and even had to deal with a obsessed nurse at one point.

But Ahn... was different. She simply does her job quickly and diligently, then takes a few steps back, closes her eyes and lowers her head, signifying that she's done. This has been going on for over 2 years and it's always the same. He has never even seen her smile.

Aurelia Gallus - Former scoundrel and pick pocket, she made her living taking what she needs from anywhere she could. Selling droid parts she would salvage and polish on the street. Eventually she came across a rebel soldier who took her under his wing and started to teach her everything he knows about flying and survival. Eventually they became inseparable and the best of friends so much so that he would refer to her as his little sister.

However, the downside to working as a rebel is that for the most part, you have to survive on rations and a pittance of allowance. Some nights she would go to bed hungry wondering why she even puts up with this fighting. True this man did in fact save her, but there was really nothing keeping her from seeking out a better life

Being no stranger to making hard choices, before leaving the rebels she did offer her friend the chance to come with her. Naturally they got into a big fight over her leaving and not being thankful for everything he and the rebels have done for her.

But being the type of person she is, it didn't take much thinking for her to gather what little she did own, and make her way to the one place she knew where they would pay very highly for her talent as a pilot. Planet Carida, with the high presence of imperial forces there and basis, as well as recruitment stations. It should be little to no effort for her to climb the ranks.

And climb the ranks to the top of her class is exactly what she did. Becoming the best pilot in the empire and joining Darth Vaders battle ship, and has disobeyed her superiors on more than one occasion based on trusting instincts. Which in fact has proven more than successful on the battlefield. So far, she has not failed a single mission. And doesn't seem to have a fear of death.

She stands at 5 foot 7 inches tall, black short cut hair, green eyes and pale skin.

CHAPTER 1

DARKNESS

Darth Sedna marches down to an old rebel base on Ahch-To which was believed to have a small group of rebels that are transporting a valuable stolen package from the empire. Should she stop these rebels and obtain the package, she will be able to gain favor within the dark order and be the better apprentice compared to Vader.

She knows that the Emperor is playing her against Vader, but to her it doesn't matter. Her desire is to rebuild the Sith order and start a new school for the Sith, and become the new Master. Her rightful place in the galaxy.

Her senses shoot high as she can feel a few humans trembling in fear. She knows that they spotted her. Unlike Darth Vader, she doesn't have the urge and desire to kill right away like him. Nor will she jump straight into battle like Scorn.

She's just not built like that. She would rather prey upon the fear they have and use mental games. Playing with her victims rather than killing right off the bat. Not only this, but even the smallest soldier, may hold valuable information that others don't have. Like the location of small rebel outpost's and rebel sympathizers.

Her intention, is to bring back as many as possible... alive. And if possible... turn them to the dark side. Everyone has friends... and especially family. Not only do these people want to keep family and friends alive. But everyone wants to be able to support family and live a comfortable life.

That's the main difference between her and Vader. She would rather turn people to the dark side rather than go around and hunt dying off Jedi. Him with his desire to finish a job that he wasn't able to complete all those years ago.

She looks around and slowly closes all distractions from her mind. Opening her ears and instincts to that which is around her. She can feel them taking aim at her with a weapon. The beating heart sending adrenalin throughout his body. His thoughts betray him as he allows his greatest fear take hold.

"Your thinking about me blocking the shot and then charging you. You're afraid that I'll kill you and your friends."

Her head turns ever so slightly and her eyes lock onto the exact location of where the gunman has taken point.

"Give up now, and I can promise you life. However, if you choose to fight, I can promise you suffering like no other you can imagine."

The gunman took a deep gulp and a blankness went through his mind.

"It's not that hard a choice to make. I can feel your emotions, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings are strong. Especially for..."

A grin graces her lips as she takes in his biggest fear.

"Mother... So you're afraid I will hunt down and kill your mother? I wonder what planet she's on?"

The man begins to perspire and his breathing begins to tremble as he tries to not think about the planet his mother's on. But it only makes it worse until...

"Ah... Alderaan. She's on Alderaan. Your feelings have now betrayed her. But I will keep my word. Come out now. And no harm will come to you or to those you care about."

He closes his eyes and begins to sob a bit. One of his team members tries to speak to him through his communicator on his ear.

"Don't do it she's lying. She's just going to kill you, shoot her. Shoot her now."

No... He... he can't risk it. If he shoots now... that sith might just block his blast... kill him... and then his team members... followed by his mother once she locates her and hunts her down in cold blood... he... he can't risk that.

"I'm right here."

He begins to stand up with his rifle above his head in surrender. His footsteps slow, his breathing heavy as tears fall from his eyes. Darth Sedna is not surprised at the sight of the little rebel. He's no more than 18 at most. The rebellion really does know how to pick the most influential and easy to control.

"Drop your weapon. Then sit on the ground. And take off your helmet and utility belt."

The man did as she said, her senses not once where distracted from the emotions and fear of the other men hidden in the thick brush. She smiles and spoke with commanding tone.

"You all get one chance to surrender like this man here. If you do not I will crush you like insects."

The few men that where there didn't believe her. Some took her warning seriously and decided to keep hidden. After all, they only needed two men to get the package out of here. But the rest could-

A swift burst of wind passes by two men as the glow of a pink saber illuminates the darkness for a brief moment as a figure runs off in search of the rest of the rebel soldiers. The two men glance at each other that had just been attacked, only to discover that they had been cut down, one of them decapitated. And the other had been but into three pieces.

Sedna keeps true to her words. Those who did not surrender, those that wished to fight or escape. She cuts them down with little effort. The only one who decided to give up, she returns to him with a communicator.

"Who sent you? Who knows you're here?"

He realizes that she could easily probe his mind or interrogate him. Yet she is asking him. Giving him a chance.

"I... I'm just the supply guy. My job is to keep stock of the supplies. I work for rations and whatever money I make I send back to my mom. Please... I'm of no value to you."

So small, so meaningless, he doesn't even have the guts to fight for his life. But she can fix that. And right now he thinks he has no value? He still knows where a few bases are. Codes and passwords are also of value.

"Come with me. And get me that package I came for. I'm about to make your life worth a whole lot more. Money, women, and power. That's what you want right? Come with me, and I shall give you what you desire."

To Be Continued


End file.
